Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbell.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional barbell disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,617,036 includes a shaft and counter weights disposed on two ends of the shaft. A user can hold and grasp the central portion of the shaft to lift the barbell for training. However, it is laborious that the user must grasp the shaft horizontally. Besides, to alternate the weight of lifting, the counter weights have to be detached and exchanged.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,815 further disclosed a new barbell including a shaft having an annular portion wherein holding rods are disposed on a central portion of the annular portion. Thereby, it is easier to lift the barbell because the user can grasp the shaft vertically. However, counter weights still have to be detached and exchanged when the weight of lifting is to be alternated. Besides, to adjust the positions where the user grasp, the two connected shafts have to be adjusted. Thus, it is difficult to make adjustments, and the range of adjusting is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,511 disclosed a multi-ways barbell including a hollow shaft formed with through holes for grasping. However, the positions of grasping are unable to be adjusted, and the weight of lifting is also unable to be alternated.